


Love in the Time of Trauma

by TheShorty



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medical, F/M, Gen, mention of plane crash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty
Summary: Medical AU--Logan and Veronica are resident MDs in emergency/trauma medicine. There will be sleuthing and secrets and many of our favorites will make appearances in some way or another.Started/written as part of the 2019 LoVe AU Week.





	Love in the Time of Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> People have been asking for me to turn the medical AU I started during Promptober 2018 into a full-fledged story.
> 
> I'm still working it all out, but this is its start!
> 
> Day 1 Prompt: "Come back to me." "Always."

“Mars!”  Logan’s voice echoed in the otherwise deserted locker room, startling the young woman who had barely cleared the doorway.

“What, Echolls?” Veronica spat back, annoyed at the way her heart raced. From irritation, of course. At his yelling. _Definitely his yelling and not her name on his lips._

“Have you seen my shears? I thought I put them in my bag after that double MVA last week, but I can’t find them.” His voice trailed off, leaving only the soft sounds of his muttering and shuffling through his supply bag to fill the air.

Something about his tone made her gut clench. She quickly made her way toward his locker.

Veronica Mars was not prepared for the scene before her when she rounded the corner.

Logan stooped over two bags on a bench in front of him, transferring items between them. She watched the muscles play across his back as he moved, simultaneously alarmed by the anxiety in his movements and amazed by the grace with which his muscles bunched and relaxed despite it.

Muscles she could see remarkably well, because the man wasn’t wearing a shirt.

It wasn’t that she had never seen a half-naked man before. She was a doctor, and an attractive woman who had multiple relationships under her belt to boot. But still, the sight before her was unanticipated. _Gorgeously unanticipated._

“Uh…”

Logan spun towards her, the look on his face both expectant and surprised.

Veronica felt her face heat up and averted her eyes. “I don’t think they’re in mine, but let me check.” She flinched at the thud of her bag on the bench beside her. It surprised her when he flinched, too.  _Something to investigate...later._

“Can I ask why you’re so worked up about a pair of shears?” Veronica spoke quickly, her tone full of forced lightness, hoping he didn’t notice that her voice was a little louder than it needed to be as she tried to distract them from their mutual discomfort.

She didn’t expect his soft reply. “You haven’t heard?”

The tiny blonde looked up from where she was rifling through her own bag, questioning blue eyes meeting sad brown ones. “There’s been a plane crash involving two commercial planes at the airport. We’re mobilizing for mass-scale traumas. I’m part of the on-site team, hence needing the shears. I’m assuming everyone else, whoever they could reach, will start pouring in any minute.”

Veronica’s eyes grew wide with alarm before she started to dig frantically through her bag. Logan continued to tell her what he knew as he pulled on a shirt and finished packing his supply bag.

A jumbo jet and a mid-size plane.

Fire containment crews on the ground.

Unknown cause but on-site personnel suspect foul play.

Unknown number of survivors, if any.

Logan, Gant (a second year), and the chief ER resident were going with two of the staff docs and three nursing teams to run initial triage and ground control.

Her hands wrapped around the cold steel she’s searching for and pulled them from her bag. Moving to stand directly in front of him, she folded her Raptors into his hand. “Most of the nurses here have shears; I won’t need them. These are better than your XShears for where you’re going, anyways.”

They stared at one another. Veronica broke the spell.

“You have to bring them back to me, though, Logan.”

“I’ll make sure your slightly overkill, multi-tool trauma shears get returned to you.” His teasing belied the gravity of the situation, the concern etched on his face.

Veronica’s eyes narrowed and her face hardened.

“I don’t think you understand, Logan Echolls. I will only accept these back from you. Don’t you dare lose them.” _And don’t you dare get yourself killed trying to be a hero._ Veronica couldn’t bring herself to say her final thought, but she couldn’t erase the mental picture from her brain of an injured and dying Logan amongst the wreckage.

She tugged at his hand, still tucked tightly between hers, to emphasize her point.

“I will.” He smiled softly at her. “I promise.”

Impulsively, Veronica threw her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug and planting her face into his neck. His arms encircled her waist, tugging her small frame against his larger one as he buried his nose in her hair. “It’ll be okay,” he whispered, “we train for this. I’ll be careful; It'll take more than one little plane crash to take me down. You have to keep this place from falling apart while I’m gone, though. I’ll be very upset if I come back to a pile of rubble instead of a locker room.”

She swiped at her eyes once before pulling away. Meeting his gaze, Veronica twined her fingers through his, squeezing gently.

“Come back to me.”

Logan pulled their hands to his chest before dipping his head to meet her stare head-on.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shears mentioned:
> 
> XShears: https://www.tacmedsolutions.com/XSHEAR-Heavy-Duty-Trauma-Shears  
> Raptors: https://www.leatherman.com/raptor-51.html


End file.
